The present disclosure relates to a shielding structure for shielding an opening portion and an imaging device support structure.
Conventionally, various shielding structures for shielding an opening portion such as a gap, etc., have been known. One such structure is a shielding structure in an imaging device support structure.
For example, in an imaging device support structure according to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-205723, a mask member, a low-pass filter, a protective member, an imaging device, a holding member, and a flexible print substrate are provided in this order at the back side of a CCD holder. The protective member spreads toward the imaging device like a skirt. An inner edge (a front edge) of the protective member contacts the low-pass filter, and an outer edge (a rear edge) of the protective member contacts the holding member. The imaging device is located inside the protective member and is fixed to the holding member via an adhesive. The holding member is attached to the CCD holder via a plurality of screws. Thus, the protective member shields a gap between the low-pass filter and the holding member so that foreign substances such as dust and dirt do not enter an imaging plane of the imaging device.